1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to latch devices, and more particularly to latch devices of a type which latches a pivotal member. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a latch device for latching an inclinable back rest cushion which is pivotally mounted in a rear seat seatback of a passenger motor vehicle to provide, when folded, a tunnel between a passenger room and a trunk room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional latch device will be outlined in the following, which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 59-190635.
In the device of the publication, a striker is fixed to a vehicle body, and a hook engageable with the striker is mounted to an inclinable back push button is mounted on the back rest to actuate the hook. A pull strap extends from the push button and is exposed to the passenger room. When the pull strap is pulled from the passenger room, the push button is moved and thus the hook is actuated to release the engagement with the striker thereby inducing a forward inclination of the back rest. A latch slider operable from the trunk room is incorporated with the push button. Once the latch slider assumes its operative position, the push button is prevented from moving. It is desirable to forwardly incline the back rest from the trunk room when loading baggages from the trunk into the passage room via the tunnel. To achieve this forward inclination, the catch must first be slid out of locking engagement with the push button. Next, the push button must be pushed to unlatch the latch. Then, the back rest may be inclined. Accordingly, there is a need to simplify this forward inclination.